


KAD Days, Part 1 - First Meeting

by shirasade



Category: OLTL
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-02
Updated: 2009-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rushes were sorted into groups of two, given paint guns, told to try and reach the statue of the college founder at the other end of campus, and Oliver found himself standing next to a smaller guy with dark hair and mischievous eyes, who grinned at him and said: "Hi, I'm Kyle. You're Fish, I saw you earlier at orientation. Let's kick their asses, shall we?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	KAD Days, Part 1 - First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rather happy with the way the boys' story is told on the show, so instead of messing with it I decided to play the backstory game...

What had surprised Oliver the most was how easy it had been. One moment he was at home, graduating and dreaming of college, of getting away (although he wouldn't have been able to tell exactly why he was so desperate to leave), the next he was a thousand miles from home, rushing for a frat that had just been re-opened after some sort of scandal years ago. The rushes were sorted into groups of two, given paint guns, told to try and reach the statue of the college founder at the other end of campus, and Oliver found himself standing next to a smaller guy with dark hair and mischievous eyes, who grinned at him and said: "Hi, I'm Kyle. You're Fish, I saw you earlier at orientation. Let's kick their asses, shall we?"

"That... sounds like a plan!" Oliver couldn't help but grin back, feeling as if he might find a place for himself here after all, and Kyle grabbed a hold of him and pulled him into the opposite direction from everyone else. The sensation of his pulse speeding up under the warm, dry grip of Kyle's fingers around his wrist distracted Oliver until they had reached the bio lab, part of a huge complex of buildings that ran all the way one side of campus.

Oliver, shaking his head clear, laughed: "Oh, now I see... if we can get in, we can completely avoid everyone. But you need a key card..."

"...like this one, which you get when you do summer school for biochemistry," interrupted Kyle, brandishing a plastic card with the college logo and promptly opening the door, holding it open for Oliver with a great flourish. Giggling and whispering like naughty schoolboys they made their way through the maze of hallways and locked doors, and Oliver hadn't feel so free and unencumbered in years.

Despite their "cheating" ("It's NOT cheating, it's using your brain, Fish...") they almost didn't make it, because, as they crossed an inner courtyard, Kyle was grazed by a stray paintball from what sounded like a wild battle on the other side of the wall. The neon green paint had only splashed on his black t-shirt, however, and without even thinking about it, Oliver took off his hoodie and offered Kyle his own black shirt.

"Come on, put it on," he motioned urgently when Kyle just stood there for a moment, his eyes darting between Oliver's bare chest and the shirt in his hand. "I doubt they'll notice the difference and I'll just keep my jacked zipped."

This finally brought Kyle back from wherever his mind had wandered and he shot Oliver an appreciative smile as he pulled his soiled shirt off, displaying a rather toned upper body with a trail of fine dark hairs disappearing in his jeans. Not that that had anything to do with why Kyle had to repeat himself once his head wasn't stuck in his shirt anymore: "I said, I knew there was a reason I liked you - you're a man who thinks on his feet, Oliver Fish... And now let's win this!"

And win they did, arriving behind the statue out of breath just moments before the second team. Without stopping to talk about it, they simultaneously lifted their paint guns and stepped out, shooting the new arrivals square in the chests before collapsing against each other in helpless laughter. Kyle's laugh was warm against Oliver's neck as they high-fived and embraced triumphantly, and for just a moment Oliver forgot to slap Kyle's back in the way of the manly hug and simply closed his eyes and breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a possibility I'll write more of this.


End file.
